


Worth A Scandal (Or Seven)

by AbsintheNightmare



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Almost everyone is some variant of rich noble boy, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Artist Kim Hongjoong, Brief smut in at least one chapter, Confident Kang Yeosang, Everyone is whipped for Yeosang, M/M, Open Relationships, San is vaguely dangerous, Sexual Tension, Socialite Kang Yeosang, Tags May Change, The setting is very Western European okay?, Wooyoung wears a dress, Yeosang collecting all the boys, Yeosang is thirsting so bad here you'd think he's dying of dehydration, like... a lot of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsintheNightmare/pseuds/AbsintheNightmare
Summary: ”I might have had some... encounters.”Hongjoong chuckled into his sketchbook, crossing his legs as he looked at his lover trying to find a more comfortable position on the bed.”Will you enlighten me about these encounters?”Yeosang provides some inspiration for his favorite artist. In the form of telling him about all of his recent lovers.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kang Yeosang/Everyone, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Comments: 52
Kudos: 113





	1. Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, I teased this work on Twitter earlier and here it is. Once again, a history student keeping the time period vague on purpose to avoid doing research. Okay, I tagged Victorian, but it could just as well be Edwardian, I think... just assume we're somewhere in the 1890's...ish. In a very Western European (British, I guess?) setting as well... and more gay, because I can, and all of this is me being self-indulgent.  
> This was supposed to be a oneshot, but somehow it became a chaptered work... though I think that suits it better tbh.  
> I tagged that there would be smut in some chapters but don't get your hopes up, I'm probably gonna keep it very brief since it'll be my first time writing it!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this <3

”Good morning, beautiful. Now if you could just stay like that...”

Yeosang rubbed his eyes as the light flowing through the window assaulted his vision. He glanced around in the small bedroom as his eyes got used to the light again, finding his lover sitting next to the bed, a sketchbook in his hands. 

”Seriously? It’s too early for this”, he whined playfully, ignoring the light soreness coursing through his body.  
”Or are you telling me you didn’t sleep at all?”

”Oh I don’t know, are you telling me _you_ didn’t feel me next to you when you fell asleep?” Hongjoong hummed, twirling his pencil. 

”That doesn’t mean you slept”, Yeosang retorted.   
”I know how you get, when you get inspired and neglect your health...”

”As much as I appreciate your concern, I don’t think you of all people have no right to complain about neglecting sleep to me. Considering how many nights - especially this last one - you’ve been the one keeping me awake.”

Yeosang chuckled. Well, he wasn’t wrong. And they had been up for long last night, as he’d had time for Hongjoong after a while of not seeing each other. So Yeosang had invited himself in, and been enthusiastically received, of course. An artist would always be delighted to see his muse. At least that was what Hongjoong had said to him, and Yeosang had no complaints. He would gladly inspire a painting or two. He wouldn’t have minded some poetry either, but his artist seemed to be leaning more into the visual arts. 

He let his gaze wander. Hongjoong’s room was not very big, but it had a great location, a pretty view from the windows and it was in good condition. No creaking floors, no leaking ceilings, even the furniture was beautiful and of good quality. Nothing extravagant, like in Yeosang’s own house, but enough to set him apart from all the other starving artists the city was brimming with. And even though Hongjoong had his own atelier only a few blocks away, the room still held lots of art supplies for moments of sudden inspiration. 

”Do I have to stay still for long?” Yeosang asked.   
”I’m feeling quite sore from last night, after all...”

It was not exactly true, the feeling was nothing he couldn’t handle, and as expected, Hongjoong saw through him immediately, as a teasing smile rose on the artist’s lips.

”Shouldn’t you be used to that, beautiful?” he quipped, laughing airily at the pout he received in response.   
”You can lean against the headboard if you want. As long as I can capture you like this.”

”Just waking up and all covered in bite marks?” Yeosang chuckled. He hadn’t had the chance to check himself out from the mirror yet, but considering how eager Hongjoong was always to use his teeth and mark his skin everywhere he could get his mouth on, he had a pretty good idea of what he would look like. 

”Some of my best work. It deserves to be immortalized, don’t you think?”

A few years ago, when he had not yet found his confidence, Yeosang was sure he would have hid under the covers in embarrassment. But that was not who he was anymore. So he leaned against the headboard like Hongjoong had suggested, letting the blanket fall some more to expose his chest. Covered in marks of various shades of purple, as he had predicted. It had been a while since he had seen Hongjoong, after all, and the other was always very eager to ” _worship his beautiful muse_ ”, as he would put it. Yeosang would never refuse him that. 

They spent a while in comfortable silence as Hongjoong kept sketching him and Yeosang did his best to wake up and simultaneously sit still and look pretty. Not that looking pretty was hard for him. He knew he was very attractive, with his prince-like features and blonde locks. While it had taken him a while to stop blushing and denying it every time it was pointed out, nowadays he had no problem using that attractiveness to his advantage. Even if he usually wasn't the loudest at social gatherings, being more of a quiet personality, people did notice him, found themselves drawn to him. It wasn’t just for his looks. Who wouldn’t love to get close to a prestigious family’s pretty son with vast wealth and quiet but friendly demeanor and immaculate manners? He was well aware of how others saw him. He had no shortage of people asking for his attention, of influential people looking to set up their children to marry him, or potential suitors walking up to him themselves. 

Of course, there were always some whispers, rumors, of the parts of him he usually kept hidden from the public, but so far even that hadn’t scared many people off. No matter how clean one’s image was, there would always be some gossip circling around, some with more truth in it than others. Yeosang was very aware of what was said of him, whenever people thought he was out of earshot, sometimes even when he wasn’t. 

Nothing too scathing that he would have felt bad about was ever said, though. Simply about his behavior around certain people… and how bad he was at resisting temptation. Then again, that temptation rarely was something he wanted to resist. 

Oh, who was he kidding? He knew fully well some people called him a slut under their breaths and gossiped about his many lovers and affairs he was presumably involved in. Most of them were lies. He wasn’t a homewrecker, he felt no need to cause any large scandals or break up people’s marriages for his own amusement. Even the cases that _were_ true had all the details changed along the way, some of the stories were actually hilarious. While Yeosang tried his best to make sure that not too many of those stories reached his parents ears, he couldn’t help but take some enjoyment in them. Day by day it got harder to not laugh as he could see some members of the high society clutch their pearls whenever he batted his eyelashes at an attractive man. 

A few years back he might have felt hurt by their talk. He knew better now. It was nothing to cry about. 

Not when he had someone so gorgeous and talented as Kim Hongjoong wrapped around his finger. 

”You’ve been busy lately”, Hongjoong commented as he lifted his gaze from the sketchbook. 

”Have there been many suitors running after you?”

”Are you jealous?” Yeosang cocked an eyebrow and flashed a teasing grin. Hongjoong responded with a small smile and a hum.

”I don’t think I can afford jealousy”, he noted calmly. Yeosang knew he was right. Hongjoong was no starving artist, in fact he was quite well-off - in no small part thanks to Yeosang supporting him and making sure he could make all the important connections he could ever need - but there was no way they would ever settle down together as an exclusive couple. They both knew it, and Yeosang was very happy to see that Hongjoong took it well. It would be a shame to end a fun and otherwise lovely relationship because they couldn’t agree on its nature. 

”I am simply curious”, Hongjoong insisted as he continued his sketching.

”Since my divine muse hasn’t been here in a while.”

”And you assume it’s because I’ve been chased by other men?” Yeosang laughed.

”When are you not? Or were you the one doing the chasing?”

Yeosang chucked a pillow at the artist, who dodged with ease.

”Looks like I was right”, he stated, clicking his tongue. 

”Mmm.. maybe”, Yeosang stretched. 

”I might have had some... encounters.”

Hongjoong chuckled into his sketchbook, crossing his legs as he looked at his lover trying to find a more comfortable position on the bed.

”Will you enlighten me about these encounters?” he asked. The question seemed to catch Yeosang off guard, as surprise colored his face. 

”Why?” 

”I don’t really have the access to all of the gossip going on among the upper class, do I?” Hongjoong explained, twirling the pencil in his fingers.

”So I have to ask directly from you. Besides, you’re the one to give the most truthful version, isn’t that right?”

”I guess that makes sense, I just didn’t imagine you would want to hear of me being with others...” Yeosang said slowly, blinking in confusion.

”I told you, I am not the one to get jealous over you. Consider it as you providing me with some much-needed inspiration, as my muse.”

There was something mildly devious in Hongjoong’s smile. But it didn’t put him off, more like it was like there was a delicious secret to be revealed, and Yeosang wanted in on it. He leaned forward, picking up the pillow Hongjoong lifted back on the bed and planted a quick kiss on the artist’s lips.

”Very well. There are actually some I wouldn’t mind telling you about”, he nodded.

”But where to begin..?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's gonna be first?
> 
> Twt: [@Absmare](https://twitter.com/Absmare)  
> Cc: [@Absmare](https://curiouscat.qa/Absmare)


	2. Pretty boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might have had this chapter almost ready by the time I published the first one... same can not be said for the upcoming ones, those will likely take a while.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for all the comments and kudos on the first chapter, they made me so happy <33

While Yeosang had been set up with his own place in the city, he made a point to visit his family fairly often. This time had happened to be staying over at his parents’ mansion when they decided to invite some new friends over for dinner. Yeosang hadn’t exactly paid attention as his father had explained about their guests, the name sounding somewhat familiar. He had probably run across some Jeongs at one point or another. It wasn’t like it mattered that much. He would only say a couple of pleasantries and try to keep up with the conversation that would inevitably glide into politics and work only enough to not make a fool of himself, before excusing himself or simply staying quiet. 

That was his plan. And then he actually met his guests.

To be more specific, he met their son. 

The first thing Yeosang noted about Jeong Yunho was his height, as he had to actually look up. The second was the adorable, bright smile he flashed at him in greeting, before they were even introduced, standing with their respective families. He was handsome and Yeosang could see even through his expensive clothing that he must be in good shape. Young, handsome, athletic and likely very sweet. Somewhat innocent-looking, even. 

Yeosang changed his plans the moment he laid eyes on him. Now they would include this _absolutely lovely_ man. 

He had to divert his attention to Mr. Jeong as he shook hands with him, smiling politely and exchanging pleasantries, and greeting his wife as well and smiling at her fawning over his looks. 

”Such a handsome young man”, she gasped. Yeosang heard his mother chuckle beside him. 

”I am flattered”, he replied, making sure to add a fitting compliment he pulled from the stockpile he had ready in his mind for these exact situations. Finally, he could move on to the most interesting person in the room. 

”I believe Yunho and Yeosang are the same age, right?” Mr. Jeong noted. Yeosang vaguely registered his father confirming it. He kept his eyes on Yunho, who was still smiling at him and offering his hand. Yeosang took it. Yunho’s handshake was firm, but not the kind that was attempting to crush his fingers. He had big hands, Yeosang noted as he made a point to let his fingers glide over Yunho’s hand inconspicuously. 

”It’s a pleasure to meet you”, Yunho said. Yeosang allowed his polite smile to slip, just a little to morph into something more suggestive.

”Likewise, I am truly charmed.”

From the first glance Yeosang had decided that he liked Yunho, at least in the aesthetic sense. Five minutes into being in the same room as him, he decided he liked his personality as well. His impression of the other being very sweet was confirmed almost immediately as they sat down on one of the couches in the drawing room, next to each other. 

Yunho’s presence was also a blessing in the sense that now that there was someone present that was his age, Yeosang and Yunho weren’t expected to take much part in the conversation that was going on between their parents. Instead, they could make small talk with each other with lower voices, without attracting attention. Mostly it was Yunho speaking and every once in a while asking some superficial questions Yeosang could easily answer. 

Other ideal thing about being excluded from the main conversation, it allowed him to be just a little bolder, as the parents wouldn’t notice how his hand might have lingered on Yunho’s arm or thigh a little longer than was appropriate in polite company. 

At first he wasn’t entirely sure if even Yunho himself noticed anything. Until Yeosang took another look at his face and noticed how his eyes had darkened. And it had nothing to do with the talk about their studies. It probably had something to do with the faux-innocent smile Yeosang gave him. Yet his demeanor remained unchanged the whole time. He never retaliated, and it made Yeosang a little confused. Was he not picking up on what he wanted, or was he simply not interested...?

He glanced at the large clock standing near the door. There would be over an hour before dinner would be served. That would do, he decided. He would find out right now if there was any chance to get what he wanted. 

”Do you play chess?” he asked innocuously. 

”Sometimes”, Yunho nodded. Yeosang smiled. 

”I’ve been missing for someone to play with, a lot of my friends are more into other games and I’ve been easily outmatching my father for years now”, he said and stood up, making sure to adjust his shirt.   
”Would you like to join me for a quick game?” 

Yunho stood up as well, right on cue. Yeosang hid his satisfaction with difficulty.

”I would love to.”

He was still a little unsure whether Yunho had any idea of what his true goal was, but that would remain to be seen until they were alone. Yeosang flashed his polite smile and nodded at their parents as their movements had caught their attention. 

”We shall move on to the library, then”, he stated, to both Yunho and their parents. His father nodded. 

”Make sure to not get too engrossed in the game”, his mother warned jokingly.   
”Or we might have to send servants to drag you to dinner.”

”I believe we have a winner by then, mother”, Yeosang chuckled back, Yunho laughing with him.

”We’ll see about that”, he said.   
”Please lead the way.”

”Of course. The library is upstairs, in the east wing.” 

They walked up the stairs and along the hallways in silence, Yeosang leading the way to the library. From the corner of his eye he noticed Yunho spare a couple of glances at the chandelier in the entrance hall and to the decorated green wallpapers, but mostly his eyes were set on Yeosang. Just as planned.

He pushed the library door open, allowing Yunho to step in first. 

”After you”, he smiled, placing his hand briefly on Yunho’s lower back as he led him inside.   
”The chessboard is by the window.” 

The Kang mansion library was quite large, and Yeosang knew it inside out, having spent years browsing its contents. He was pretty sure he knew better than anyone where to look whenever anyone would need a book on a certain topic. Even better than his father, who had contributed quite a lot to the impressive collection. 

He led Yunho through the shelves to the window, where they sat down around the chessboard that stood waiting. 

”Should we set a timer?” Yunho asked as Yeosang prepared the game and claimed the black pieces for himself. 

”I don’t think we need one”, Yeosang shook his head.   
”As I said downstairs, I’m sure we’ll find out the winner fairly quickly.”

Yunho chuckled, something akin to a challenge flashing in his eyes.

”You seem to be very sure of your skills”, he said. 

”I am”, Yeosang hummed, brushing hair away from his face and smiling teasingly.   
”But maybe you’ll surprise me.”

"I just might."

Yunho moved his first pawn. 

They played for a while, with Yeosang barely focusing on the game at all. His attention was mostly at the increasingly less subtle signs he tried to send, while Yunho seemed completely oblivious, actually doing his best to win. His face stayed impassive, even if his gaze lingered on Yeosang's mouth when the blond bit on his finger lightly, or when he pursed his lips in an alluring manner he knew no one could resist. He didn't even flinch when Yeosang, having sneakily gotten rid of his shoe, slid his foot against his leg. For a fleeting moment it had Yeosang confused. Was Yunho truly not picking up on his flirtation, _was he actually that innocent_? Or was he simply pretending not to notice it, trying to hold on the expected decency? Or was he not interested and trying to let him down gently? No, that couldn’t be it. No one had ever turned him down, and this certainly wouldn’t be the first time. Yeosang was not going to let that happen. 

”Your focus seems to be somewhere else than the game”, Yunho pointed out as he took out Yeosang’s knight. Yeosang pouted. 

”It is not my best showing, I must admit”, he stated, looking Yunho straight in the eyes.   
”However, can you blame me? You are quite distracting.” 

”Am I?” Yunho raised his brows.   
”I apologize.”

”It’s nothing negative, I assure you. However, I think I might need something to spice up the game. Perhaps it would help me concentrate”, Yeosang smiled as he moved his bishop.   
”Should we make a friendly wager?”

”I don’t think we should.”

”Why not?” 

Yunho’s lip twitched, making Yeosang’s smile widen. 

”Are you saying you have nothing to offer?” he asked.   
”I don’t think you need to worry about that, considering you’re quite clearly winning here.”

”I am not saying that at all”, Yunho flashed him an amused grin.   
”I’m simply questioning why we would do that at this point, that I am cornering you already. Check.”

Yeosang clicked his tongue as he looked at the chessboard. He didn’t remember the last time he was outmatched this fast. Then again, he hadn’t exactly even tried. Had his focus been actually in the game, the outcome might have looked very different. Yunho would make a good challenge for him in the future, he thought. He played skillfully, and Yeosang hadn’t lied when he had said he needed new people to play with. He hoped Yunho would like to see him again.

”I guess it would be less of a wager and more of a prize for the winner”, he shrugged, moving his king to safety, at least temporarily.   
”That is, if you want it, of course. I would never impose anything on you.”

Yunho’s eyes followed his move with interest. 

”So, is there a prize if I win?” he asked. 

”I can think of something, I’m sure”, Yeosang hummed, waiting for the other to make a move. Yunho chuckled back. 

”In that case, you probably should think fast, pretty boy.” 

Yeosang laid his eyes on the chessboard. The words were true: he was losing. Thankfully, thinking fast was his specialty. It only took a couple of moves before Yunho had him cornered again. At this point, any moves he made were a mere formality. He couldn’t help but grin at Yunho’s words, however. 

He would get what he wanted. 

“Checkmate.”

Yeosang pursed his lips as he looked at the state of his chess pieces. The few of them he had left on the board, that is, as Yunho had taken most of them out. He stood up calmly.

“Congratulations”, he nodded, flashing a smile.   
“However, I insist that we do this again sometime, as this was far from my best attempt.”

Yunho chuckled back, rising up from his chair as well. 

“I would love to”, he said.   
“I believe you can provide a good challenge when you’re… less distracted?”

“I intend to.”

Yunho took a step closer, adjusting his clothes. 

“Well then, about that prize…”

Yeosang tilted his head. 

“Yes, of course”, he nodded.   
“You’re free to claim it any moment you wish, but if I may, I’d suggest you do it before anyone comes looking for us.”

He closed the distance between them, inserting himself boldly into Yunho’s personal space and lifting his chin up to look at him. His look was returned, and to his delight he saw how the taller man’s eyes had darkened again as he leaned closer. 

“Don’t mind if I do, then.” 

Yunho’s lips felt soft as they pressed on his. He was careful, as if testing the waters. Yeosang was more than happy to show him that there was no need, as he wrapped his arms around Yunho’s neck, deepening the kiss. 

“I’m not made of glass”, he chuckled against his lips.   
“Perhaps you want to try this again?”

Instead of a verbal response, what he got was his back being pressed up against the wall, right by the bookshelf, and another kiss that was significantly more intense, lacking all of the wariness and uncertainty that had previously been there. Yeosang hummed in satisfaction, opening his mouth as Yunho’s tongue probed against his lips, demanding entry, and he reveled in the electrifying sensation that jolted through him as their tongues met. 

“Pretty boy”, Yunho grunted right into his ear as they finally parted. Yeosang shivered in delight.   
“Do you have any idea how difficult you make it for me to hold back?”

Yeosang giggled, pulling the other flush against him. 

“Is that so?” he asked, pressing a kiss to Yunho’s jaw and grinning as he felt his breath hitch.   
“Then, I suggest you should not hold back at all. I can take it.”

“I have no doubt you can.”

In no time, Yunho was placing kisses on his neck, Yeosang briefly wishing he could actually leave marks. But alas, that would be most inconvenient when they would eventually have to rejoin their parents in the dining hall. 

“Do you think we should take this to somewhere else?” Yunho asked, the words somewhat muffled against Yeosang’s collarbone that he had just revealed as he pulled his shirt’s ruffled neckline out of the way. 

“If I had wanted to do it somewhere else than here, I would have taken you straight to my bedroom”, Yeosang stated. Yunho lifted his head, raising his brows.

“But, we need-” 

He was interrupted as Yeosang placed a finger on his lips, giggling again.

“Funny of you to assume I don’t have all we need already placed in here”, he said, gesturing to the bookshelf right next to them. It wasn't often that he ended up to various parts of the mansion with his lovers, but he couldn't say it _hadn't_ happened. Was about to happen now. And Yeosang wanted to always be prepared, so he had taken to hiding necessary supplies around the house. How they had never been discovered by any of the servants was beyond him. 

Yunho laughed in disbelief as he picked up a small jar from the shelf. 

“You’re quite something, pretty boy”, he shook his head, flashing that sweet smile yet again that had Yeosang almost melting. 

“I am”, he agreed, pulling Yunho closer again by the shirt collar and kissing him again demandingly.   
“Now, I think we’ve done quite enough talking. Time for you to claim your prize.”

***

”It’s a miracle, if I’m being honest, that we both managed to make ourselves look presentable by the time the dinner was served”, Yeosang confessed. Hongjoong hid his chuckle behind his sketchbook. 

”I can imagine”, he said.   
”Seeing as you seem to have taken to marking your territory these days as well.”

Yeosang grinned as he watched the artist pull up his collar to hide the love bite he had left on his shoulder. It was far from being the only one. 

”More like he messed me up well”, he corrected. 

”Ah, he must have been well-equipped then?”

”To put it mildly.” 

Hongjoong continued his sketching, every once in a while lifting his eyes up from the paper to look at Yeosang, who had abandoned his mission of staying completely put and proceeded to stretch his limbs. 

”Have you seen him since that meeting?” Hongjoong asked after a while, switching to another pencil.

”He stops by quite regularly, actually. For chess and other activities”, Yeosang nodded.   
”Do you want me to introduce you? Yunho is such a sweetheart, you would like him.”

Hongjoong shrugged.

”I wouldn’t mind, if he’s comfortable meeting one of your other lovers. I assume he’s aware of how you operate?”

”I’ve made it very clear”, Yeosang confirmed.   
”And he didn’t seem to have any issues with it. I shall make sure that I will invite both of you over when the chance arises.”

It wasn’t often that he actually came across a man who’d have a problem with being just casual lovers and nothing more serious. It was just that the few that were not willing to settle on that had been particularly frustrating, so finding an amicable solution right from the start was always a relief. And just as Yeosang had hoped, Yunho had been more than willing to stick around. 

”It never ceases to amaze me how you manage to make things work for you”, Hongjoong chuckled with appreciation in his eyes. Yeosang couldn’t help but grin back. 

”Trust me, I am surprised by my luck every time as well”, he claimed. 

”I don’t think it has anything to do with luck at this point. More like you simply have a good enough judge of character to know when someone might not be willing to play by your rules...”

Hongjoong paused as he eyed his own work critically, frowning slightly. 

”Or, you can simply persuade them to do so.” 

”Will you ever stop flattering me?” Yeosang teased, adjusting the blanket around him and getting a chastising look from the artist, likely more because of the action, rather than his words.

”Only when I’ll run out of words, which is unlikely to happen any time soon. Besides, you like it.”

He did, that was true. Yeosang loved to hear words of praise and adoration spill from the lips of all his lovers. Hongjoong was very skilled in that art form as well, maybe that was one of the reasons he had found himself so attracted to the man. 

”So, any other stories to share?”

Hongjoong had paused his sketching, looking at him expectantly. Yeosang raised his brow in return. 

”One wasn’t enough?”

”I know there have been others than just Yunho”, Hongjoong smiled back.   
”And as we’ve known each other for a good while now, I’ve learned much about you, dear muse. There is no way you don’t have more inspiration in store for me.”

Yeosang giggled. 

”You know me too well, then”, he said.

”I have several, in fact.”

”I expected nothing less. So, another, if you please?”

Yeosang thought of it for a while. There were many he could have chosen to tell next. He looked through the window to see the rooftop of the opposite building. The sounds outside had increased, the city awakening as the sun rose higher. 

”Hongjoong, have you ever been attracted to someone at first sight?” he asked, making the artist scoff.

”Do you even have to ask that?” he pointed at him with his pencil.   
”How could I not have been? At least in aesthetic sense.”

Yeosang chuckled. 

”I guess”, he said.   
”Well, in this case, I think it was more like I was enchanted the very moment that I first heard him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I should always give at least the smallest of hints of whose chapter will be next... I guess this one might have been a little vague, but can you guess who it is? :D
> 
> Twt: [@Absmare](https://twitter.com/Absmare)  
> Cc: [@Absmare](https://curiouscat.qa/Absmare)


	3. Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a serious block with this chapter, but here we go! 
> 
> Thank you for comments and kudos on the last chapter, hope you enjoy this one as well <3

It wasn’t often that Yeosang attended a gathering where he didn’t know most people by name. Or at least by face. It was kind of required of him, if not for any other reason than for him not to embarrass himself when someone approached him assuming they didn’t need to introduce themselves, expecting him to remember them. Despite the fact that many of them were far from memorable. It was sometimes borderline painful to witness, but Yeosang put up with it, smiled and nodded, pretending he knew the people talking to him even when he had no memory of who they were at the moment. It would come up eventually by someone else recognizing them and greeting them by name, or them introducing themselves to other people, and Yeosang would once again dodge the embarrassing situation gracefully. 

However, tonight seemed to provide an interesting exception, by introducing him to a completely new person he couldn’t recall ever seeing before. Or hearing, since honestly, the first thing Yeosang noted about him was his voice before he’d even got a glimpse of him. 

It reached his ear immediately as he was guided inside by the hostess of the night, Mina. Who also happened to be his cousin. That would have been reason enough to have Yeosang’s name on the guest list every time she decided to host any of her gatherings, but them getting along well probably held even more weight. It also happened to lead into Yeosang usually knowing everyone else who were in attendance. 

However, that could not be said of the owner of the beautiful voice that Yeosang heard the moment he stepped inside the parlor and had his head snapping up immediately in attention. He would have remembered it had he heard it before, of that he was certain. 

There were other guests already present, some of them rising up to greet him, their voices annoyingly covering the faint sounds of the piano and that incredible voice singing along with the tune. Yeosang thanked his parents for drilling proper manners into him that they came out automatically and prevented him from making a fool of himself despite his distraction. He quickly made rounds around the parlor, greeting everyone before taking a seat on one of the free armchairs, finally getting the chance to have a look at the person responsible for him losing his thoughts like this. And he got the final confirmation that indeed, this person was someone he hadn’t had the pleasure of meeting before. 

By the piano, playing and singing, sat a gorgeous young man, seemingly ignoring the entire room and lost in the song. Yeosang leaned back in his chair, allowing himself to take a good look at him, as the room fell otherwise silent, listening to the music. Yeosang took in the man’s handsome features and neat dark hair as he listened, appreciating the show he was given. How had he not met this man before? Who was he? He almost felt like cursing Mina for not warning him about the presence of someone like this. How was he supposed to control himself? 

The song ended all too soon for Yeosang’s taste. He could have spent much longer listening to the man singing, climbing from the tender, soft vocals to impressive high notes and back. Yeosang felt like chastising himself for being so easily taken with someone, but who could blame him, when said someone was very handsome and obviously very talented?

As the man finished the song and stood up, the rest of the room applauded politely, Yeosang included. 

”You’re truly a shining star, Jongho”, said one of the men whose name he didn’t bother to remember at the moment.   
”It’s always a pleasure to witness your talents.”

Jongho. That was his name. Said man smiled - and it was an absolutely adorable smile - at the compliment, nodding politely at his audience. As some actual conversation in the room rose, Yeosang took his chance and stood up from his chair, striding to Jongho, who still stood by the piano. 

”Your performance was simply enchanting”, he started, making sure to display his most charming smile as he spoke. It seemed like it was the first time Jongho paid attention to him, as he noticed something akin to surprise and awe flash in his eyes. 

”I am flattered”, he replied, nodding at him and returning the smile with his own. Yeosang almost bit into his cheek as he tried to control his expression. 

”I don’t think we’ve ever met before”, he stated the obvious.   
”I swear I would have remembered someone like you.”

”Likewise”, Jongho said.   
”After all, it would be hard to forget a face sculpted by the gods.”

Ooh, that sounded very promising. Yeosang offered his hand. 

”Kang Yeosang, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

Jongho’s brows shot up as he returned the handshake.

”Choi Jongho, and the pleasure is all mine”, he introduced himself.   
”So you must be Mina’s cousin? She did mention you would be attending today.” 

”I did”, Mina’s voice cut in, along with the clicking of her shoes as she approached them. Yeosang turned his head to give her an astonished look. 

”How dare you keep someone like him hidden from me”, he joked, earning a smirk from her in response. 

”I could say the same”, Jongho added with a laugh. 

”Well, it would have been easier to introduce you earlier if someone would stay in one place for more than a minute or so”, Mina stated, glancing at Jongho and grinning.   
”You travel so much, I’m amazed we finally managed to have you here with a schedule like yours.”

Jongho simply laughed.

"You may have a point", he admitted.   
"However, I am glad I could make it as well. Thank you for having me."

"So you could say it's about time we meet”, Yeosang hummed. He reached out to touch Jongho's arm gently, getting the man to direct his attention at him once more.   
"And I would be very interested to hear of these travels of yours, if you'll indulge me."

Jongho’s lips seemed to have curved upwards permanently as he confidently placed hand on Yeosang’s back.

”I’d be happy to recount some of them to you. Shall we?”

Yeosang ignored both Mina’s knowing smile and another lady’s scoff as she had to scoot out of the way when they sat down on one of the luxurious couches. 

He couldn’t recall later having exchanged anything other than expected empty pleasantries with all the other people present at the gathering that night, as his attention was entirely stolen by his new acquaintance. And he couldn’t come up with a single reason why that would have been a bad thing. He was more than happy to get lost in Jongho's voice, even when he wasn't singing. 

It was amazing how easy it could be to get comfortable with someone in one night. To his delight, Yeosang found out Jongho was indeed very charming and funny, and seemed interested in him. So it wasn’t a huge surprise for him when one day a letter was delivered to him. Yeosang resisted the impulse to squeal like a lovestruck fool as he read it with his morning tea, smiling at the promising way he was addressed and how Jongho wasn’t even trying to conceal his infatuation. They had given each other the right idea at Mina’s soiree. Yeosang was very pleased to see where this was going. 

The letter was quite short, as its primary purpose was to invite him for a visit tonight, however, and Yeosang saw no reason to play hard to get. He almost spilled what was left of his tea as he scrambled up to get himself a pen and paper. Luckily said items were within reach, and he wrote a couple brief sentences, accepting the invitation and calling a servant to get his response delivered as fast as possible. He couldn’t even be bothered about the fact that it came on such a short notice: he had nothing better to do in the evening, anyway. If there was anything to complain, it was that he couldn’t really focus on anything he was supposed to do that day, as the anticipation in his stomach bubbled over and managed to distract him every five minutes. Well, maybe it was getting almost ridiculous as he spent a little too long pondering over what to wear, before settling on what usually worked - some ruffled neckline here, some form-fitting pants there. Nothing too outlandish, he didn’t need to make any more impressions. Yeosang almost giggled to himself as he picked up a pair of simple pearl earrings. He couldn’t quite tell why, but there was something about meeting Jongho that made him feel so giddy, and it was hard to contain as he admired himself from the mirror in his bedroom. 

That feeling better be mutual, he thought as he made sure he looked presentable. He had never been good at handling disappointments, and returning home without getting any satisfaction from his visit was something he dreaded to even imagine. 

Any concerns he might have had were proven empty, however, the very moment he arrived. There was no way he would go home disappointed, not when Jongho was greeting him right as he was let into the house. 

”I’m glad you could make it, my pet”, Jongho smiled at him brightly as he led him further into the house, through the entrance hall. Yeosang had to bite into his cheek to suppress his own stupid smile and a possible retort. It would have been a lie to say that the way Jongho had addressed him - both in the letter and at this very moment - didn’t rile him up a little. The brat was younger than him, but obviously had a lot of nerve. Then again, he couldn’t say it wasn’t immensely attractive as well. 

Jongho seemed to live a little less spaciously as he did, though as he listened to him and from what he remembered from the soiree, Yeosang understood well why, since the man seemed to spend a lot of time elsewhere, and didn’t even keep much staff in the house. 

”Only as much as is absolutely necessary”, he stated as Yeosang voiced his observations out loud.   
”I don’t really invite people over either, so there is no need.”

”So am I a special case?” Yeosang couldn’t help but grin teasingly.   
”I am flattered.”

”Oh please, as if you could be anything less”, Jongho scoffed, amused.   
”I believe I expressed as much when I invited you?”

”You did”, Yeosang nodded.   
”You certainly have a way with words if your letter was of any indication... and on top of that you’ve already shown me your talents with music...”

He paused, glancing at the other from head to toe. Jongho had dressed in a mostly black and dark blue ensemble that looked very comfortable. And very easy to peel off, Yeosang thought briefly. Practical. He had made similar decisions while picking his own outfit. They were clearly on the same page. 

“You look strong too”, he continued, placing his hand on Jongho’s arm and shamelessly feeling up the muscles beneath the clothes.   
“Is there anything you cannot do?”

The other chuckled at his flattery, turning to look at him as they made their way to the parlor. 

“I’m sure there’s something we could find, but I think you’ll be more interested in the things I  _ can _ do”, he said. 

To his delight, Yeosang found out that their conversation flowed just as easy as it had on their first meeting, as they now sat down at the parlor over a glass of wine. While Yeosang wasn’t usually the most talkative person in the room, the wine managed to fix some of that, so the talking was divided a little more evenly and it wasn’t just him listening to Jongho monologuing. Jongho still had a stack of interesting stories he had gathered during his travels on all kinds of fascinating places, and while Yeosang hadn’t traveled nowhere near as much, he could offer all kinds of juicy gossip and stories he had heard over the years in return. It was a good trade-off, as while their social circles heavily overlapped, Jongho wasn’t around too much so there was a lot he had missed. 

Jongho picked up the bottle as their glasses got empty. 

”Some more?”

Yeosang raised his hand in a polite gesture of refusal and lowered his glass on the coffee table. 

”No thank you, you’ll have to wait for another time to get me tipsy”, he joked. 

”I would never”, Jongho stated dramatically as he settled the bottle back down, feigning shock and offense.   
”I am always a gentleman.”

”I’m sure.”

They smiled at each other as they made some more small talk, before Jongho stood up, putting away their used wine glasses.

“Now, pet, how about I show you to the piano room?” he suggested. 

A piano room. Of course he would have one. Yeosang chuckled. 

“Are you hoping to serenade me?” he asked, tilting his head as he stood up.   
“Not that I could ever refuse such an offer.”

Jongho laughed, his hand finding its way on Yeosang’s waist as he led them out of the room. A very straightforward gesture Yeosang found himself appreciating. 

”In that case, let us get there so I can play for you.”

Yeosang wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but the black grand piano felt like a surprise, yet fitting at the same time as he laid his eyes upon it when Jongho opened the door. The room was surprisingly spacious, he had expected it to be smaller since the rest of the house seemed actually a little cramped. Yeosang loved the contrast of dark wood with the light walls and large windows, and everything was simply furnished, but looked beautiful. No outrageous displays of wealth that would have bordered on bad taste.

However, the piano... it was giving him ideas. Jongho might protest, however, as one had to be careful with such an expensive instrument. 

”Like the place?” Jongho broke the comfortable silence. Yeosang nodded. 

”I do. You should clearly invite me over again”, he chuckled, and the other joined in.

”That’s certainly an idea worth considering.” 

Jongho moved to sit down, getting ready to play the piano. Yeosang eyed the room some more. There were a couple seats hugging the opposite wall, but maybe he could stay closer, leaning on the piano… 

“Where are you running off to, pet?” Jongho interrupted him after two small footsteps. Yeosang turned to look at him, confused.

“To get comfortable..?”

“Then that is the wrong end of the room”, Jongho said, patting his thigh.   
“I’d much rather have you here.”

Yeosang’s brows shot up at the bold suggestion. Not that he minded, quite the contrary.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive”, Jongho hummed. 

“In that case…” 

Yeosang circled around the piano until he got to Jongho’s side, and as the other made space for him, settled himself right in his lap. 

“You can still play like this, right? That’s not a problem?” he teased, whipping his hair out of the way as he looked at the other over his shoulder. 

“It’s not exactly difficult to reach around you”, Jongho chuckled as he proceeded to do just that, placing his hands on the keys.    
“You have such a slim waist, my pet.”

He did, even if he wasn’t wearing a corset tonight, Yeosang grinned as he adjusted himself. 

“Well then, my dear, sing to me.”

Jongho wasted no time, beginning to play. He must have had a song picked beforehand, Yeosang thought, finding delight at the notion of the younger clearly having thought of him a lot. The song was in a language he didn’t speak, making following the lyrics an impossible task, but he didn’t mind, allowing himself to get lost in the heavenly combination of the gentle piano and Jongho’s gorgeous voice. 

At some point he found himself shifting in Jongho’s lap, perhaps only half unintentionally, as he moved to reach at the younger man’s hair, playing with it. Jongho stilled for a fraction of a second, before continuing as if nothing had happened. Not content with this, Yeosang shifted again, leaning closer to press fleeting, airy kisses on Jongho’s temple and down to his jawline. He felt particularly satisfied when Jongho stuttered ever so slightly as he nipped his earlobe while pressing their bodies together more insistently. But like a true performer that the other was, he powered through the performance despite everything Yeosang threw at him. The blond man clapped his hands as the last notes faded away.

“I truly feel blessed as I get to enjoy your singing”, he complimented.   
“You are just phenomenal.”

Jongho hummed, however beaming at his words.

“And you are very distracting”, he said, letting his hands fall off the keys and find a new place at Yeosang’s waist, again. Yeosang laughed airily at his statement.

“Well, I believe that is something you brought upon yourself when you invite me to sit right here”, he said, pressing another, more firmer kiss to Jongho’s jawline.   
“I think I quite like distracting you.”

Instead of a verbal response, what he got was Jongho’s large hand cupping his cheek and turning his head as the younger brought their lips together. Yeosang eagerly responded, taking the liberty to swipe Jongho’s lower lip with his tongue. He could still taste the wine. 

It ended way too soon for his liking, and he almost whined as Jongho drew away.

“Don’t you think you’ve kept me waiting long enough, even for a  _ gentleman _ ?” he pouted, knowing the other couldn’t resist. And just as expected, Jongho laughed again good-naturedly, tracing his lips with a finger.

“Needy, aren’t you, pet?” he teased as Yeosang opened his mouth to prod his fingertip with his tongue.   
“Should I take you to the bedroom, then?”

Yeosang chuckled, making no move to stand up or move away from Jongho’s lap.

“Why would we do that when you could just bend me over right here?”

  
  


***

”I feel bad for the piano.”

”We didn’t break it, if that’s what you’re thinking”, Yeosang grinned.   
“In fact, I think it sounded even better after we were done.”

Hongjoong chuckled as he switched to another pencil once again, shaking his head at his lover’s antics.

“Did it take much to convince him?” he asked. 

“Surprisingly not”, Yeosang shrugged, brushing hair off of his face.   
“Especially as we did continue at other spots where he didn’t have to be as gentle.”

“I should have known.”

“Indeed you should have.”

It had been such a good visit, and despite having been more than sated, Yeosang had found himself quickly hungry for more. It wasn’t a surprise that the young singer had become another one of his lovers he met any chance he could. He just really liked visiting Jongho at his place, especially in the piano room… maybe he could convince Jongho to let him ride him while he practiced... Oh, that was a good idea, he had to suggest that next time. 

Next time, that would, unfortunately, have to wait for some time.

“Shame he’s such a rare treat for me”, Yeosang sighed, pushing a pillow under his back to give himself a little more comfort.    
“He’s away so often…”

“I guess even you need to yearn sometimes”, Hongjoong said without raising his eyes from his sketchbook. 

“He sends me letters often, though, so it’s not like I never hear from him”, Yeosang continued.    
“They’re not that long, but very sweet. Every time.”

“And do you write back?” the artist asked.

“Of course, I have manners.”

He heard another chuckle from behind the sketchbook. 

“Well, since you don’t see him that often, you’re less likely to get bored with him than someone who’s easily available.”

Yeosang gasped dramatically, placing a hand on his chest.

“Are you insinuating I’m getting bored with you, Kim Hongjoong?” he asked, feigning offense. Hongjoong merely giggled in response.

“I wouldn’t say you grace me with your divine presence that often, considering how long it’s been since the last time. Now lower your hand, will you, dear muse? I’d like you to keep the more relaxed position”, he said. Yeosang snorted and rolled his eyes, but did as requested. Hongjoong hummed appreciatively, continuing with his work. 

“There we go. Now, what’s next?”

Yeosang didn’t respond immediately, trying to decide between a few options he had. While there had been several flings, only some of them were satisfying enough to be worth mentioning. It took something special, and preferably a person he wanted to meet again. 

But then, as he glanced at the artist working beside him and locking eyes with him as he looked up, it came to him. The answer was obvious. 

“I think you might have actually heard this one before.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what's next, right?
> 
> Twt: [@Absmare](https://twitter.com/Absmare)  
> Cc: [@Absmare](https://curiouscat.qa/Absmare)


	4. Muse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii, I'm back with a new chapter! And with plans for something new that I can hopefully show you soon-ish! (I say as it either takes forever or like a week, flip a coin)
> 
> Thank you for all the love, I hope you enjoy this chapter <33

Yeosang didn’t see himself as a reckless spender. If anything, he thought he was quite mindful with his money. Or his parents’ money, as most of it was, for now. He wasn’t someone who would waste it all on gambling and excessive amounts of alcohol or other such vices that were available for him. 

He was quite sure that even if he hadn’t ever spent money on anything, he would still have his parents repeat the same old song of ”stop spending all of your money on stupid things and make sensible choices”. He suspected it simply came with the territory of being wealthy and having procreated at some point. If he was honest, even when the continuous remarks felt uncalled for, Yeosang didn’t feel particularly annoyed, as he understood where his parents were coming from. After all, he wasn’t yet contributing much himself, with his father still handling most of the estate management and all the trading business they were involved in. Yeosang was slowly getting eased into the work as well, he would take part every time he was asked, but he obviously wasn’t yet expected to take over much of the workload any time soon. 

He was more than fine with that, even if it meant some viewing him as a spoiled little airhead who did nothing besides attending parties and avoiding responsibilities. While ignoring all the work he put into educating himself and observing the work his parents and their associates did so he could fill the position he was expected to when the time was right. Through the years he had only gotten better at ignoring what people might have thought of him and regard them with friendly demeanor. Being nice seemed to be the best poison against such people who thought they could bring him down. Yeosang cheered internally every time when a particularly sweet smile, accompanied with a brief comment of what he usually spent his days doing, had wiped an arrogant smirk off someone’s face or left them without a retort. 

However, there were a couple times when his parents’ pestering about his spending habits - real or imagined, he wasn’t sure - managed to actually irritate him somewhat. One of those times happened while he was on a short visit and they were sitting at lunch in the garden. One comment too many from his mother had led him to passive-aggressively inquire what would be considered a good way to spend his money.

Yeosang hadn’t expected them to actually answer, but in a blink of an eye, both of his parents had pulled their thoughtful faces on.

”If you’re looking for something to invest in, I have a couple of contacts I could introduce you to”, his father offered. Yeosang had been expecting them to either laugh or fire back with another dry wit answer, not to offer actual options.

”You have an appreciation for the arts, don’t you, Yeosang? You’ve dabbled in them yourself as well?” his mother noted. It was partly true, though even ”dabbling in the arts” sounded like an exaggeration. Yeosang had the habit of sketching a little every now and then, but it was a hobby at most, he wouldn’t be making any masterpieces displayed for large audiences. Not even for small audiences. 

”There can never be too many patrons of arts. And it’s a great boost of reputation as well. You shouldn’t have any trouble finding someone whose art appeals to you.”

Yeosang leaned back in his chair, mulling over the idea. It actually didn’t sound bad. Quite the contrary, his walls back at his city house were a little empty and in need of a painting or two. And weren’t artists usually very interesting people as well? He hadn’t met that many, but it would no doubt be a pleasure. 

”That sounds like a good idea, mother”, he ended up replying.   
”I will look into it.”

By the simultaneously surprised and delighted expressions he got in return, going through with the idea would get his parents off his back for a little while. Now, he only needed to find the right artist. 

The problem was that he had no idea where to start. To his regret, Yeosang wasn’t very familiar with the world of art and artists. And he couldn’t pick just anyone... he needed someone whose art would catch his eye, and whom he would also like as a person. Not the most difficult standards he had ever set to someone, but it would probably rule out quite a lot of people. 

However, his curiosity was tickled so much that he wouldn’t simply give up the idea. And when he took it to some of his friends, one of them suggested that he should check out some of the many galleries around the city to see if he came across any impressive works of art. 

And it turned out the timing for his hunt couldn’t have been better, as one of the galleries not too far away from his home was holding a grand opening for a new exhibition. Which, according to his friend, meant that many, if not all the artists whose work would be on display would be in attendance as well. It was the perfect opportunity for him. 

So only a couple of days later, at the night of the grand opening, Yeosang found himself sharply dressed and at the doors of said gallery, fashionably late, of course. The place seemed not to be very big, but there was a notable crowd inside, as he noticed when he stepped inside. While the space was limited, the gallery was very well lit and thankfully didn’t give off the feeling that he couldn’t take two steps without getting squished between people. It took only a couple glances to recognize some of the members of the audience, but none of them were people he would have felt obligated to have a conversation with, unless they initiated. 

Besides, mingling with acquaintances wasn’t what he was here for. For once. He was here for the art. 

Yeosang wiggled into the crowd and made his way to have a closer look at some of the paintings while simultaneously trying to remember what some of his teachers had said about art while he had maybe not paid enough attention. Something about evoking emotions in the watcher and how that was an important quality of good art, while at the same time simply being aesthetically pleasing had merit as well. He had to remind himself that his mission was to find someone he could support. Which meant finding a painting that he really would like to see on his wall. 

It led to him wandering around the gallery, glancing at some of the pretty but unexciting still life paintings and on the other hand some very dramatic renditions that seemed to portray events he didn’t recognize, even though he probably should have. Those were a little more exciting, but most of them didn’t look like they would look right in his house. 

This was harder than he had anticipated.

Or so he thought until something finally caught his eye, and he had to circle around a group of gossiping ladies, a couple of them apparently recognizing him as he slipped by, if the looks he got and the whispers that increased were of any indication. Yeosang paid them no mind as he stepped forward to look at the painting. It was quite large, but not obnoxiously so, something that could fit in his parlor. It portrayed a beautiful city plaza in evening light, filled with people dressed in gorgeous detailed outfits and beautiful, elaborate masks. A Venetian Carnival, Yeosang realized. He had heard of them before, apparently these days such celebrations were mostly restricted to private parties unlike the carnivals of days past. A shame, he thought as he admired the foremost figure in the painting, dressed in royal purple. 

Definitely something he’d like to see on his walls. 

”Do you like it?”

Yeosang startled as someone’s voice suddenly sounded right next to him. He hadn’t realized anyone had approached him. He turned to see who had done it and was a little surprised to see a young man around his height, dressed in very modest clothing, at least compared to everyone else around them. His features were delicate, his eyelashes long, his hair dark brown, looking very soft and Yeosang had to fight to keep his mouth from falling open. To hell with the artworks, this was someone he really wanted to pin against the wall. 

It was then that he realized the man had addressed him and he still hadn’t replied.

”Excuse me?” he blinked when he was being looked at expectantly. What he got in return was a very cute giggle.

”I was asking if you like the painting, sir”, the man said, gesturing at said painting. 

”Oh”, Yeosang turned back to glance at the painting once more. It was still as beautiful as it had been at first glance.   
”I’m not an expert on the field of paintings, but I do like it. I think it’s beautiful and I love the portrayal of a carnival. And the details of their masks and costumes.”

When he turned his gaze back to the man, he noticed that his smile had warped into one of satisfaction.

”I’m very glad to hear that”, he stated, keeping his eyes on Yeosang the whole time.   
”I didn’t catch your name, sir?”

His words were taken almost like personal compliments. And the lower quality of the outfit... it wasn’t difficult for Yeosang to put two and two together. He was talking to the artist himself. This was his chance.

”Kang Yeosang”, he introduced himself, flashing one of his most charming smiles.   
”And who do I have the pleasure of meeting?”

He reached for a handshake that was met enthusiastically, as the artist flashed him an adorable smile of his own. He really ought to get a grip of himself and stop getting overwhelmingly smitten with pretty men at first glance, Yeosang thought. 

”Kim Hongjoong, sir. I’m a painter.”

Just as he had suspected.

”Please, let us drop the formalities, if that’s alright with you”, Yeosang said.   
”Now, would I happen to be correct assuming this lovely piece was painted by you?”

Hongjoong laughed airily, music to his ears.

”You would”, he nodded.   
”And I’m glad you like it. While I always find something I could improve on, I consider it a rather successful work.”

And Yeosang was more than happy to agree on that assessment. 

”As you should”, he stated.   
”... do you, perchance, have more of your works on display here?”

Hongjoong’s eyes lit up, like he had been waiting for that question. 

”I do. Would you like me to show them to you?” he offered, taking two steps away from the carnival painting and gesturing for Yeosang to join. He didn’t need to be told twice.

”Please.”

Hongjoong led him further into the gallery, showing him a couple of his other paintings. While they didn’t wow him in the same way the carnival painting had, Yeosang found himself appreciating each of them. Hongjoong was obviously skilled and didn’t shy away from using bold colors. 

”Penny for your thoughts?” the artist inquired as Yeosang looked at another work, that of a gorgeous seaside scenery. 

”I’m very impressed”, he said.   
”Your work has got me thinking.”

Hongjoong chuckled, making Yeosang lift his gaze off of the butterflies painted at the left corner. 

”And what might you be thinking of?”

Yeosang grinned back. 

”I’m thinking of how I might be able to persuade you to part with a couple of these paintings, since I would very much like to see them in my house.”

He was certain it didn't come as a surprise to the artist, and that the expression Hongjoong pulled was more than likely just an attempt to mask his obvious satisfaction.

"As much as I am blinded by your beauty, I also need to eat", he said as Yeosang tried his best not to malfunction at the sight of him batting his long lashes.   
"But I'm sure a man like yourself can afford to invest in art, yes?"

That was exactly what he was here for, Yeosang thought briefly. He nodded.

"I'm sure we can agree on the price", he said.   
"Now, I'm sorry if I'm taking too much of your time.."

"You're certainly not", Hongjoong interrupted him immediately, just as he had hoped.

"But, if I'm about to become a patron of arts, as my parents told me I should, I would love to get to know my artist of choice a little better", he finished, looking at Hongjoong in an almost bashful manner. All an act, of course, and they both knew it. Hongjoong giggled in return, a divine sound that had his breath catching in his throat.

"You're in luck, then. As it happens, I would also like to get to know my patron. Shall we move to a more quiet corner of this gallery?"

"Lead the way."

In the end they did come to an agreement. One that included Hongjoong delivering the paintings to Yeosang’s house himself, after the exhibition finally ended. An event Yeosang was looking forward to. Not only because he would finally receive the paintings and have them on his walls, but it meant he had yet another opportunity to meet Hongjoong. 

A few days after their initial meeting at the gallery, he had visited Hongjoong’s atelier so they could finish their deal. While it was a small space, the artist had assured him that it had everything he needed. It hadn’t stopped Yeosang, of course.

”If you find yourself in need of anything, you should ask me”, he had said as he had gotten a glimpse of some works that hadn’t been presented at the exhibition, and picked one of them to buy for himself as well.   
”Be it financial backing, connections or any other things.”

Hongjoong had mulled over his words for a moment, before voicing his wish to him. 

”What I need is inspiration. A muse, if you will.” 

”Do you want me to find someone?”

What he had gotten as a response was another of those amused chuckled that seemed to be somewhat of a trademark for his chosen artist. 

”No, I believe I have found such a person already... if you’re willing to provide, that is.”

It had been difficult to resist his urge to do a small victory dance right then and there, or just kiss Hongjoong. But Yeosang had managed.

”Of course I am”, he had said instead.   
”However you want me to inspire you, I’ll do my best to help.”

That promise had led to a few additional meetings at the atelier so far, with them having even more interesting conversations and Hongjoong occasionally sketching him. While those meetings were nothing but pleasant, Yeosang couldn’t ignore the tension between them that had him almost choking. Perhaps Hongjoong was simply wary of him, for now, since so far the most physical they had gotten was the kisses Yeosang had laid on Hongjoong’s cheeks every time he left, and one on the lips when he had last visited. To his credit, Hongjoong hadn’t startled away. On the contrary, he had seemed very pleased with the action, even if he hadn’t said anything besides his usual goodbyes. 

It had been a sweet little appetizer, but nowhere enough to satisfy Yeosang. There was so much more in store for him and Hongjoong. Perhaps all they needed was a different environment instead of the small atelier. 

Considering all that, Yeosang couldn’t bring himself to be surprised by the fact that he was almost twitching in anticipation when a maid informed him of Hongjoong’s arrival on a Friday evening. He at least had the dignity to walk at normal speed as he moved to greet him at the entrance hall. 

”Welcome”, he reached to place a kiss on his cheek as he found the artist standing in the middle of the entrance hall, his hair looking adorably fuzzy, and three covered paintings leaning against the wall beside him.   
”Aren’t you a sight for my sore eyes, this evening has been quite boring so far.”

”Please, the pleasure is all mine”, Hongjoong waved his hand dismissively.   
”After all, I get to witness the divine beauty of my lovely muse once again.”

Did he realize at all what saying such things did to Yeosang? Said man adjusted his collar. For at least five minutes he needed to be decent, so he settled on letting out a laugh, covered by his palm.

”Flattery will get you _everywhere_ ”, he hummed.   
”Now, shall we? You can leave the paintings there for now and my servants will move them. I’ve already thought of good spots for them, but I would like your input.” 

”Of course. Where have you thought to place them?” Hongjoong followed him as they made their way forward. Yeosang brushed some stray hairs behind his ear as he turned his head towards him.

”I was thinking of two paintings in the parlor... and one in my bedroom.” 

Along with one artist, he continued in his head. And judging by the face Hongjoong made, he had thought of something similar. 

Yeosang was proven right not only a moment after they had stepped inside his bedroom and he had pointed to the potential spot for one of the paintings. He barely got a word out of his mouth when Hongjoong suddenly stepped closer, placing a hand on his arm.

”Is this the moment where we can finally stop pretending you haven’t made all the decisions already?” he asked, leaning close. Yeosang let him.   
”And maybe you can admit what you really wanted me here for?” 

A pair of soft lips brushed the shell of his ear. 

”Am I truly that obvious?” Yeosang asked quietly despite knowing the answer, his lips quirking upwards. 

”Like an open book”, Hongjoong confirmed, spinning him around so they were facing each other.   
”May I kiss you now?”

”Oh, I _insist_ you do.”

And he did, Yeosang responding eagerly as he felt desire sparking in his stomach. It started off slow, almost innocent, just like the first kiss they had shared at the atelier, before growing into something more heated. His hands found a place on Hongjoong’s hips, pulling him closer to the bed. While Hongjoong followed, he didn’t seem to be in a hurry at all, taking slow steps and focusing on pressing more kisses on Yeosang’s face and mouth. Yeosang half-expected him to change his approach when they finally made it to the bed, to push him down, but instead he just gently nudged him, wordlessly asking him to lie down. The anticipation was killing him.

”You don’t have to be gentle with me, you know?” Yeosang tried, tilting his head challengingly as he scooted backwards to get more comfortable on the bed. Hongjoong followed, chuckling as he moved to lean over him. 

”I know”, he nodded.   
”But there’s no need to hurry, is there? I want to take my time with you. Just like you deserve, dear muse.”

Yeosang couldn’t deny that the other calling him his muse stirred something in him every single time. He leaned back as Hongjoong reached to place soft kisses on his jawline and further down to his neck, turning his head to give him better access. Delicate hands rose to his collar, slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt. Hongjoong had such delicate hands, Yeosang would be lying if he said he hadn’t ever spent a moment of two just admiring them, maybe imagining them on his body...

However, as lovely as they were, they were working way too slow for his liking. His artist had the audacity to laugh as he voiced this complaint to him. The voice was somewhat muffled against his neck.

”I have to teach you patience, it seems”, Hongjoong teased.   
”I intend to paint you one day and I’m going to need you to stay put and look pretty for me.”

Yeosang huffed, but soon melted into a smile as Hongjoong finally got his shirt fully open, sliding it off of his shoulders. 

”Am I to be your work of art now too, then?” he said jokingly, getting a chuckle in response.

”Mm, that depends.”

Hongjoong pulled back, looking at him almost reverently. His fingers slid down on Yeosang’s chest, like mapping a newly discovered territory.

”Can I leave marks on you? Or will that get you in trouble?” he asked, his voice softer than Yeosang had heard ever before. 

”Don’t worry your pretty head about that”, he assured.   
”And even if that were the case, I will gladly be in trouble if it means that I get to be your canvas.”

His last words were almost swallowed by the gasp that left his mouth as Hongjoong teeth met his neck, the artist’s mouth busy leaving his mark on his skin now that a permission was granted. And he didn’t leave it at that, but instead proceeded to travel lower, covering Yeosang’s chest in similar little bites that had said blonde letting out the tiniest whines and arching his back up from the mattress. He had no idea when Hongjoong had taken his own shirt off as well, but he vaguely noted it as those perfect hands that could create miracles traveled down to undo his pants.

”Then”, Hongjoong hummed as his mouth ghosted over the fresh bite he had left just beneath Yeosang’s collarbone.   
”I’ll make sure you will be my best work of art yet.”

***

”Not that I ever get tired of thinking about you, or our first night together, but I don’t think that counts as you telling me about your recent encounters”, Hongjoong pointed out, visibly holding back a grin. Yeosang laughed.

”But I wanted to, it’s a very important story”, he insisted.   
”One that keeps giving you ideas, if these are of any indication.”

He gestured to the fresh hickeys left on his skin. He wasn’t certain, as he couldn’t see his neck, but he suspected there were some marks so high up that his shirt wouldn’t be able to cover them. Not that he minded. He carried each sign of Hongjoong’s desire with pride.

Said man giggled airily.

”What can I say? Your body is meant to be worshipped. I can’t resist the chance to make you both my muse and my most beautiful work.”

”Careful”, Yeosang warned, smiling back teasingly.   
”Keep praising me like that and I can’t stay put and you certainly can’t stay sitting there.”

”What a tragedy it is that I can’t do so and keep drawing you”, Hongjoong jokingly lamented.   
”It might be for the best that I keep all of the words to myself for now, as much as I love the sweet noises you can make when I shower you with them.”

”We all have to make painful decisions sometimes.”

Yeosang kept his eyes at Hongjoong’s sketchbook for a while. The other had made several sketches of him before, but they had been done much quicker. Now he was taking his time, making Yeosang distract them both by asking him for the stories. Something was different.

”What kind of a drawing will this be?” he asked. Hongjoong paused to look up at him, an enigmatic smile on his lips.

”I’ll show it to you when it is done”, he promised. 

”But you’re taking so long”, Yeosang pursed his lips, executing his famous pout that unfortunately seemed to have little effect this time.   
”If I didn’t know better, I’d think this would be the time that you finally make a painting of me.”

”It is.”

That made him pause. He looked up at Hongjoong, who had continued his work.

”I’m simply making a very detailed sketch”, he explained.   
”That I can later turn into a larger painting, as I don’t have my supplies here and you happened to look so delectable this morning that I couldn’t let the chance to capture your beauty slip away.”

Yeosang frowned slightly. He had never heard of someone doing that, but then again, what did he know?

”I know I’m not supposed to rush an artist”, he started, going against the instruction of staying put and stretching his back, just a bit.   
”But is there any way at all I could make you work a little faster? Just a little?”

”Of course there is, dear muse”, Hongjoong replied.   
”Give me another story. I know you got more left, despite your attempt of trying to remind me of something that is impossible for me to forget.”

Yeosang rolled his eyes. He wasn’t wrong.

”I’m starting to think you’re into this in some strange way”, he joked. 

”I’m simply curious.”

Sure he was. Yeosang spent a quick moment thinking of which story to go with next, as there still were a few memorable ones. 

”Very well”, he said.   
”You know that I meet quite a lot of people at parties, right?”

”As a shining gem like you would”, Hongjoong nodded.   
”Who did you meet? A foreign prince, perhaps?”

”I wish”, Yeosang huffed.   
”No, he was very much not foreign. I’ve run into him quite a few times before. We’ve usually not interacted much, I believe he’s been a little jealous of me. But this was the one time he managed to get under my skin instead of the other way around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know he's coming next ;) And he's going to be fabulous.
> 
> Twt: [@Absmare](https://twitter.com/Absmare)  
> Cc: [@Absmare](https://curiouscat.qa/Absmare)


	5. Sweetheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I wrote something!
> 
> February has been surprisingly busy for me, but I finally managed to finish this chapter~ I had fun writing it and I hope you'll enjoy it too! I'll probably be focusing on the thing I'm working on for the Spring Fantasy Exchange for a while, so the next chapter might take a little while, we'll see.
> 
> In the meantime, I also put out two chapters of my new fic, [Metsänpeitto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920924/chapters/70957137). It's a horror-ish fantasy affair with some Finnish folklore inspired stuff, so if that's your jam, please go give it a read!
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments, and over 1000 hits, love you <33

Jung Wooyoung was something.

Yeosang hadn’t ever really  _ talked  _ to him more than once or twice, to be completely honest, so he couldn’t claim they knew each other that well. In fact, they barely knew each other at all if one counted the level of acquaintance by how much direct interactions there were. But they saw each other a lot, and heard of each other’s exploits through the grapevine. 

In a way, Yeosang had to admit (grudgingly), they were similar. When there was a gathering, they were both usually on the guest list. Both of them got praised for their appearance, and Yeosang could see Wooyoung was indeed very pretty. People were naturally drawn to both of them, though in Wooyoung’s case it probably had to do with more than just his looks. He was loud and excitable, making friends with anyone he liked in a blink of an eye. Both of them had a lot of rumors about them circling around, most of them bordering on scandalous. 

Perhaps it was the similarities that had caused them to never really interact, just circle each other... and maybe get just a bit competitive. Nothing was ever said, but at times Yeosang did feel like they were trying to outdo each other in some strange ways. To see who could seduce an attractive, important man at a soiree. To see who could cause more buzz in their social circles. To see which one would outshine the other at a ball.

The third one, especially, Yeosang thought as he had to stop his jaw from hitting the floor. 

It had been a little while since he had attended a ball, there hadn’t been that many to look forward to lately. And while the abundance of people stuffed in gorgeous outfits in close proximity to each other could easily get overwhelming and annoying, it had its charm. And while Yeosang would have liked to insist that he could stay humble about his appearance, he loved the chance to dress up to his finest, turn everyone’s heads and enjoy a dance or two with handsome strangers... or non-strangers. 

The evening had gone just fine at first, just according to his expectations. He had gotten a lot of attention for his dress choice, deciding to forgo the usual black attire that was expected of the gentlemen in attendance. Instead he had decided on a tailcoat made of dark blue velvet, with matching pants and a white vest, making sure it would accentuate his cinched waist. While the color wasn’t that bright, he certainly stood out in the sea of men dressed in black. He had contemplated adding some more shine to go with it, but had settled on simple diamond studs on both ears. He looked perfect.

And yet, now there stood Jung Wooyoung, the absolute menace, not further than three meters from him, completely outdressing him. 

Yeosang had never before had a harder time keeping his shock from showing on his face. But who could blame him? He hadn’t expected Wooyoung to show up in a goddamn dress -  _ a full-on ball gown _ . 

Because that was exactly what he was wearing. A full skirt with just the right amount of ruffles and a tight bodice that left his shoulders exposed, by all accounts it should have looked at least a little awkward, but somehow it didn’t. The fit was flawless, he had to be wearing a corset beneath it all, Yeosang was certain he had never seen his waist look so small. The light blue color suited him perfectly, complimenting his sun-kissed skin. Wooyoung had finished the whole ensemble with what must be his finest jewelry, the necklace and earrings glittering every time the light hit them from any angle. And he carried it all with such confidence that most people could only dream of. 

Yeosang wasn’t sure if his mouth had suddenly gone dry because of the shock of being overshadowed so harshly, or for another reason entirely, as he watched Wooyoung make rounds in the crowd, greeting people with a bright smile and twirling around in that lovely gown. Instantly becoming the center of attention. 

Or maybe it was because he could suddenly see Wooyoung’s hawk eyes spot him amongst all the people, quickly making his way towards him, the hem of his dress gracefully flowing along with his movements and shoes clicking as he walked closer. Oh god, he must be wearing heels. Yeosang’s shoes had a tiny amount of heel as well, but as Wooyoung got closer, he could see that they appeared to be of equal height. 

“Yeosang, good evening!” Wooyoung chirped as he got close enough, smiling in a way Yeosang could almost believe was expressing genuine joy.  
“Don’t you look just dashing tonight! The blue suits you.”

It was said with a voice sweet as honey, the kind that would lure in an insect that would only realize it was stuck when it was way too late. Yeosang could easily recognize it, he knew all the tricks of how to navigate in their social circles. How to charm his way into someone’s good graces, to subtly take a dig at someone and get away with it... he could go on for ages. 

However, for what he had seen, Wooyoung had never expressed any special interest in him. If anything, he had seen him seething in envy on the sidelines at a soiree once or twice when Yeosang had been busy bathing in the attention showered on him by a handsome young lord or a rising businessman. Never, aside from the meetings it had been unavoidable - and those could be counted with the fingers of just one hand - had they approached each other. 

”Good evening, Wooyoung”, Yeosang greeted, quickly gathering his thoughts. He couldn’t trip right now, not in front of _ him _ .  
”You’ve decided to... surprise us tonight, with your outfit, it seems.”

There was little to no bite in his words. If anything, he was trying to bury the part of his mind that was screaming “ _ why didn’t you think of that? _ ”. He hadn’t even considered it before, even though if someone could pull it off, it would be him. But Wooyoung had done it first.

Wooyoung giggled at his words, twirling around as if to present the dress even better. 

”I wanted to try something new”, he explained, practically beaming at him.   
”Do you like it? Do I look good?”

Yeosang couldn’t lie even if he tried. 

”You do”, he nodded curtly, lightly biting his tongue to prevent it from slipping anything else out. Wooyoung looked beautiful. So beautiful that the small part of his mind that hosted his ridiculous competitiveness was screaming bloody murder. And there was no way that Wooyoung approaching him tonight wasn’t anything else but deliberate. The one time he was being outshined, appearance-wise. 

He was planning something.

Wooyoung, however, merely smiled at his response, lifting a small booklet that was attached to his gown with a decorative cord. Yeosang raised his brows. He had even gotten a dance card? Yeosang had, admittedly, considered getting one himself as well but had never actually done it. 

”You know, I have some free space here”, Wooyoung started, opening the booklet and handing it to him, along with a pen.  
”Could I be so bold as to ask you to dance with me tonight?” 

Yeosang almost rolled his eyes at the question. Bold was Wooyoung’s second nature, and any attempt on his part to appear bashful was just laughable. He took the dance card, glancing at the free slots he could write his name on. There were a few names filled in already, none of which he recognized, but most dances were free for him to choose from. 

”I couldn’t miss such a chance now, could I?” he hummed, quickly writing his name on the fifth slot. Not too early, but well before the intermission.  
”I’ll look forward to it.”

Wooyoung laughed, clapping his hands excitedly and accepting his dance card back. 

”Perfect! We’re going to have so much fun tonight~”

And with that, and another flutter of his dress, Wooyoung turned around, wading to the sea of people that seemed to have no end. Yeosang sucked in a breath, looking after him until the light blue gown disappeared among the crowd. He knew already that until he knew what the other had in store for him, he could not relax and breathe easy. And it wasn’t because of the corset. 

  
  


Despite his suspicions, Yeosang almost managed not to worry about what Wooyoung was planning. Almost. 

For the first few dances, he made an effort to forget Wooyoung even existed, even if the other wasn’t dancing that far away from him. He focused on having fun instead, basking in the attention showered on him by his dance partners. It wasn’t that difficult. Especially when he was led to the center of the ballroom by lord Lee, of whose attention was more than welcome in Yeosang’s opinion. Young, handsome and a very good dancer. And above all, he obviously appreciated his chance to dance - and flirt, neither of them was being particularly shy - with Yeosang. What more could Yeosang ask for?

Well, there were many things he could and would ask for, such as a little bit of private time with said man during the intermission. No one would notice or care if someone was gone for twenty minutes or so. A perfect time to get to know a young lord a little better without taking him home. Yeosang had a feeling he wouldn’t have agreed to such a request anyway. However, his suggestion for a quick private meeting in one of the rooms upstairs was met with a smirk and a promising ” _ I shall seek you out when the intermission starts _ ” whispered into his ear. So at the end of their dance, Yeosang was very satisfied, looking forward to the intermission.

It was then that he remembered whom he had promised to dance with next, leading his body to be filled with tension once more. He didn’t have to search for his next partner for long. In fact, he didn’t have to search at all, as someone cleared their throat behind him. 

”Hope you’re not exhausted already”, Wooyoung grinned at him and even curtsied when he turned around. Yeosang huffed quietly, forcing himself to smile back serenely. 

”I can assure you, it takes a lot more to exhaust me than some dancing”, he replied as he bowed, offering his hand to Wooyoung.  
”Shall we?”

Wooyoung took his hand enthusiastically, with a smile that could only be described as a blend of charming and mischievous. 

”Of course, sweetheart.”

He placed his free hand on Yeosang’s shoulder.

”I assume you’re taking the lead, then?” he asked, tilting his head as a cue for Yeosang to place his hand on Wooyoung’s waist. His  _ small, cinched waist _ that looked like it was made for Yeosang to grab. He kept his hold gentle, despite his thoughts, and led them to waltz as the music started. 

”I saw you giving bedroom eyes to lord Lee the whole time”, Wooyoung stated with that deceptively sweet voice, after they had only taken their first steps. Yeosang laughed quietly.

”You must have had a very boring partner during the last dance if you had that much time to look at me”, he quipped. 

”Maybe. Then again, it was impossible to not notice you practically drooling over him. Shameless”, Wooyoung hummed, undeterred.   
”Looks like you’re just incapable of controlling your lust, sweetheart. But maybe some consider your indecency attractive.”

”Surprisingly many do, dear Wooyoung”, Yeosang kept a smile on his face. He would not let the other get to him. Not anymore than he already had.   
”But I believe you already know that. And I don’t think you, of all people, have any business reprimanding me for indecency, considering all the things I keep hearing about you.”

Wooyoung’s hold on his shoulder tightened, like he was trying not to get mad at him. He could see it in the way his smile strained for a moment. But Wooyoung was just as much of a professional at public performance as Yeosang was, and was quick to gather himself. 

”Do you pay a lot of attention to what people talk about me?” he asked instead. Yeosang huffed quietly in amusement. 

”Not that much, but it seems like your name keeps popping up so often”, he said as they slowly spun around.   
”Then again, I have a feeling you like causing a stir, don’t you?”

”I might”, Wooyoung giggled, pressing a little closer. Yeosang had to actually focus in order not to step on his dress.   
”But we are similar in that sense, aren’t we? I keep hearing about your antics all the time as well. It’s hard to believe at times, considering how quiet you seem at first glance.”

”It’s not my favorite pastime, but I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t fun to watch people clutch their pearls every now and then.”

”Glad we agree on that.” 

For a little while they simply focused on dancing, glancing momentarily away from each other for once, to other people. Yeosang could see many eyes on them as well. Not a surprise: they were easily the most eye-catching couple in this ball right now. Many in attendance would have loved to exchange places with one of them. They looked impeccable, the blues in their respective outfits matching quite nicely together, Yeosang thought briefly.

”So, I presume you are going to stir outrage today as well?” Wooyoung asked, not looking at him. Yeosang tried to follow his gaze and noticed he was looking at lord Lee, who was dancing with some girl he didn’t remember seeing. 

”I just might”, he hummed.  
”I guess you just have to wait and see.”

”Now where’s the fun in that?” there it was again, that overly sweet voice that was bound to poison Yeosang one day. 

”You know, he will dance with me soon as well. Who knows... maybe he’ll end up liking me better than you and I get to be the one of us that causes a scandal tonight.”

It was the second time that evening that Wooyoung caused Yeosang’s jaw to drop. 

”I don’t think that’s going to happen”, he replied, barely managing to bite back the ” _ don’t you dare _ ” that danced on the tip of his tongue. He wouldn’t have his fun ruined. Wooyoung, however, merely giggled and leaned closer, until there was so little distance that their lips almost brushed against each other. 

”I guess we have to wait and see, sweetheart.”

As the dance ended Yeosang was struggling to keep his face impassive.

Jung Wooyoung was a menace. 

The few dances that stood between Yeosang and the intermission were almost excruciating. Not because he was exhausted or his partners were horrible - most of them were just bland, nothing to write home about. Honestly, he barely paid any attention to them as he was more occupied with following Wooyoung’s every move. Every graceful, flawless dance move. 

Honestly, Yeosang was surprised there weren’t nail marks pressed into his partner’s jacket after the sixth dance, which he had spent keeping his eyes on Wooyoung and lord Lee, trying not to let his annoyance show as he saw the former flirt with the young lord, batting his pretty eyelashes and twirling around in his dress. He could hear the giggles in his ears even though Wooyoung wasn’t anywhere near him. 

Yeosang knew he shouldn’t have cared so much. Shouldn’t have entertained their silly unspoken rivalry. If he was smart, he would have simply ignored Wooyoung and focused on his own activities instead of letting the other goad him into competing for someone’s affections. 

Apparently, Yeosang wasn’t smart enough to do that, and at the moment he hated himself for it. Since when was he so insecure that he thought someone could just steal his chosen target for the night?

What little doubts he had, however, quickly vanished when just at the beginning of the intermission, lord Lee found him once again, catching him by surprise as he approached him from behind. 

”Upstairs, there’s a room at the end of the corridor”, he whispered into Yeosang’s ear.  
”How about you get there first and I’ll join you in a few minutes?”

Yeosang could feel his heart flutter in anticipation as he replied only with a subtle nod. He waited until lord Lee had moved away and then made his way through the crowd, to the stairs, not really caring if anyone noticed. He blamed Wooyoung for that too, the other had managed to rile him up way too much. Someone was bound to see what was going on, he expected there to be talk tomorrow. 

Not that he could bring himself to care. The people wished they could have what he did. 

The right room wasn’t that difficult to find, even though there were many of them. But at the end of the upper floor corridor there was only a single door, so he couldn’t mistake the agreed meeting spot even if he tried. He slipped inside.

It wasn’t a very large room, clearly only meant to host a couple people who wished for a more private conversation. Or more physical activities, Yeosang thought as he sat down to wait, he had a feeling that the red luxury couch had seen quite a bit of action. Had he ever done anything here? He couldn’t recall... 

It didn’t take long until someone politely knocked on the door before entering.

However...

”Oh? We’re you perhaps expecting someone else?” Wooyoung somehow managed to sound innocent, despite smiling at him like he had just received a massive inheritance after burying a third husband that had died under ”mysterious circumstances”. 

”What do you want, Wooyoung?” Yeosang only barely managed not to straight up snap at him.  
”Are you this obsessed with me that you had to follow me? Or perhaps you like to watch?”

Wooyoung stepped inside the room fully, making sure his hem wouldn’t get stuck between the door as he pushed it shut. 

”Mm, I don’t mind watching, I guess”, he shrugged, approaching the couch. Yeosang considered just getting up and leaving, but something compelled him to stay. He kept watching the other’s every move as he was approached. 

”However, I think I prefer making a mess out of you myself than watching someone else do it.”

It was the third time during the same ball that Yeosang had his jaw dropping because of Wooyoung. 

Maybe he should have expected it, but at the same time it kind of felt like coming out of left field. Wooyoung had seemed so determined to outshine and win over him, not... whatever this was. It had caught him off guard, which seemed to be somewhat of a running theme this evening.

”You’ll catch flies, sweetheart”, Wooyoung had finally reached him and leaned in, one finger rising beneath Yeosang’s mouth to gently push at his lower lip. For a fleeting moment Yeosang was tempted to try and nibble the tip, or catch it in his mouth. 

”So what do you say? Up for a little fun?”

”What makes you think I’d want anything to do with you?” Yeosang asked, however the words held no real weight. 

”Oh, please. You’ve been staring at me the whole night, and don’t think I didn’t notice how you loved to hold my waist. I’m surprised I didn’t see any drool at the corners of your pretty mouth.”

Yeosang willed himself not to flush at the words. Wooyoung wasn’t lying at all... and he would have been lying to himself if he’d claimed he didn’t find the gorgeous man in a dress right in front of him very attractive. However...

”What about-”

”Oh, lord Lee? I had a little talk with him as we danced”, Wooyoung giggled, his other hand finding its way to Yeosang’s carefully styled hair, fingers sinking among the strands. Yeosang didn’t stop him.  
”He agreed to assist me surprisingly easily. Turns out that while he loves to wreck a pretty boy every now and then, he loves taking part to a little scheme even more.”

The hand in his hair stilled and the other near his jaw prompted him to look up. Wooyoung’s eyes had a questioning look in them as he waited. One final offer to turn him down and walk away, Yeosang realized. He reached to place his hand over Wooyoung’s.

”You seem to enjoy scheming as well”, he commented, allowing himself to relax on the couch. Wooyoung grinned victoriously in response, following along as Yeosang leaned back so the distance between them never grew. 

”I do. But I enjoy wrecking pretty boys more, sweetheart.”

”Maybe you should get to it then”, Yeosang finally grinned back, leaning forward to peck Wooyoung’s lips. It seemed to momentarily catch the other off guard, but it wasn’t long before he found himself lying on the couch, Wooyoung carefully adjusting his dress as he moved to straddle him. And before he knew it those quick hands were all over him, working him out of his clothes.

”With pleasure.”

Yeosang couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so riled up. Had it been any other case, he would have been annoyed at least, if not straight up mad that his plans to get ruined at a ball by a gorgeous young lord had been thwarted. However, with Wooyoung on top of him, still in that light blue dress, grinding their hips together and moaning sweetly against his lips, he couldn’t bring himself to care at all.

To hell with some lord, if he could have this instead. 

***

”Young love, how sweet.”

Yeosang laughed.

”More like intense sexual tension that simmered on way too long”, he corrected.  
”Though it was worth the wait, I think.”

Hongjoong raised his eyebrow as he looked over his sketchbook. 

”You think?” he repeated.

”Very much worth it, what do you want me to say here?” Yeosang rolled his eyes in joking exasperation.  
”Are you hoping to hear more explicit details?”

”I don’t mind if you go into those, but I have to warn you that you might end up very sore afterwards if you rile me up too much.”

”Funny, I think I might have said something like that to Wooyoung a while ago.”

Hongjoong laughed, almost dropping his pencil. 

”You’ve stayed in touch with him, then? Made a new friend?” he inquired, a teasing edge in his tone. Yeosang picked up one of the decorative pillows to hold.

”We’re closer than ever”, he stated, grinning back at the artist.  
”I think we’ve been causing even more trouble at parties now that we aren’t as... territorial, I guess? In fact, it turned out we’re quite good at sharing.”

He couldn’t help but grin as he saw how Hongjoong’s grip on the sketchbook tightened at that. He didn’t have to think very hard to figure out what the other was imagining. He decided to push a little more.

”I’ve been thinking... I should introduce him to my friends more”, he said.  
”Jongho will absolutely adore him, I am sure. How about you? Would you be interested?”

The sketching paused once again. Yeosang couldn’t help but squeeze his thighs together a little underneath the blanket as he saw the hunger in Hongjoong’s gaze, delighted to have caused him to slip a little with his implied promise. 

”He sounds quite interesting”, the artist said curtly.   
”So I am definitely not opposed if you wish to introduce us.”

”I promise you will like him”, Yeosang smiled, slowly moistening his lips with his tongue. He noticed Hongjoong’s eyes following the movement closely.  
”Maybe we can provide you with some more inspiration.”

”I would welcome that. You seem to be very intent on distracting me at the moment, though”, Hongjoong replied.  
”Are you trying to make me mess up my sketch?”

”You won’t mess up if you pause for a little while.”

That was exactly what Hongjoong did, putting his work aside for a moment and joining Yeosang on the bed again. However, it seemed that he had no intention other than to tease Yeosang back, sticking to kisses and some additional love bites to the exposed skin that somehow had managed to avoid such treatment last night. While it was pleasurable - as if Hongjoong’s mouth could ever bring him anything else than pleasure - it was nowhere near enough. And every attempt Yeosang made to grind against him for relief or make any other touches were quickly stopped. 

”Hongjoong”, he whined, pouting at said man as he got pressed to the mattress again. What he got in return was just another kiss on the lips. 

”Patience, pretty muse”, Hongjoong giggled, pressing their foreheads together.  
”I am not done with you. Tell me another.”

Yeosang huffed, impatient.

”You  _ are _ getting off to this, I swear”, he said. To that, Hongjoong simply tilted his head and grinned.

”And? You love it”, he stated, sitting up and picking up his pencil and sketchbook again. He didn’t move away from the bed, at least. Yeosang considered it a partial victory.

”You still have more, don’t you?” Hongjoong prompted. 

He did. A few more came to mind.

”So, who could catch your attention after Wooyoung and his lovely gown?”

Yeosang ran a hand through his hair to move it away from his face.

”I’m not sure how to describe him... he was a surprise, that I can say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you believe me if I told you that I had the Wooyoung-in-a-gown idea for ages and only when I started writing the chapter I was like "AND THEN THEY DANCE"...?
> 
> Twt: [@Absmare](https://twitter.com/Absmare)  
> Cc: [@Absmare](https://curiouscat.qa/Absmare)


End file.
